


A

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, OOC, Out of Character, This is old as fuck, and no I did not edit or proof read it, just uploading it, so I can have all my fics in one spot, way too out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Just a little what could have been had a lot of things been different. It does move a little quick, but I feel like that can be justified given they are both on NZT.





	A

"Senator Morra!"Naz exclaimed in shock."may I ask what your doing here?" She sounded nice enough in the way she asked, but she didn't know that Eddie

Morra was on NZT , and that no matter how heavily veiled her demands were, he knew they were, in fact, demands.   
Eddie Morra was quite interested in getting into the CJC, though, so he would comply with her demands. "I came to thank those that put away the woman that tried to kill me."

"Well, they are all quite busy with another case, but I guess we can't just turn down a senator's request, especially not one like this" Naz said, quite diplomatically, one might add.

" I would appreciate it" Morra smirked slightly. Naz isn't the only one who can speak diplomatically. 

"Rebecca, get your team in here!" Naz yelled out her door.

At this Rebecca, Boyle, Mike, and Ike walked in. 

"Where is Brian Finch?" Naz looked more frustrated than upset. 

"He hasn't shown up for the day yet, ma'am." Rebecca answered. 

"Well, I suppose he'll just miss out on meeting Senator Morra then." Naz said in a nonchalant voice.

"I have time. If he helped find the sniper, I would like to meet this Brian Finch."  
And of course, Morra knew Brian did more than help. He practically solved the whole case. 

"He might not show up for hours, senator. Are you sure you have that much time?" So Naz was trying to make him leave. Cute.

"Of course, though I do hope I won't have to wait hours." He knew Brian Finch had never shown up later than 1:30 in the afternoon. It was now 12:54. He had time.

"If your sure, senator, then I am positive we can find you a comfortable place to wait." Naz barely hid the contempt in her voice.

"That sounds nice, but first I would like to sincerely thank all of you for your help in finding the sniper." Morra added a charming smile at the end to seal the image of looking thankful.

"Of course, senator, but if there is really anyone you should be thanking, it is Brian. He really did most of the work." At least one of them realizes how useless they really are. 

"Well, then that just makes me want to meet this Brian Finch even more than before." Though they didn't know that he had in fact already met Brian and been charmed by that unique personality. 

They led him into a small, secluded file room. As he looked around, he could see that Brian spent a lot of time in this room. He sat in a chair behind a small desk.   
Morra only had to wait about 20 minutes, but 20 minutes seemed like a long time to someone on NZT. 

Brian didn't even look surprised when he walked into the small room. He also wasn't on NZT.

"You know I'm not on it right now" Brian said as he shut the door. "They gave me a pill when I came in, but I figured I'd save it."

"They still only give you one a day?" Morra was amused, but also frustrated with this. They were holding back Brian's potential by limiting him.

"Something how it being dangerous and regulation. I wasn't really paying attention." Brian not being on NZT wasn't really that big of a deal for this conversation, though. It would help it go faster, but like Morra said before, he has time. Either way, Brian was just as interesting.

Morra smirked at Brian slightly before saying what popped in his head next.  
"I don't suppose you would escort me out. I can't seem to remember the way."

Brian gave him this really unimpressed look. "Well, if I'm going to escort you, I suppose I should do it the right way." Brian replied before holding out his arm.

Morra surprised him though by taking his arm. "Yes, I suppose you should."

Morra couldn't resist taking the opportunity to lean into Brian as they began to walk. Just as they were reaching the bullpen, he thought of something fantastic to get under Brian's skin. "Thank you again, Mr. Finch. You being here truly makes me feel much safer. To properly thank you, I would love to take you out to dinner this Saturday night."

Even without NZT, Brian could see what Morra was doing, so, naturally, he decided to play along. "Please, call me Brian. I would love to accompany you to dinner this Saturday, but I must say, it really was a team effort to put away that sniper."

"Nonsense! Ms. Harris has already said to me that you did most of the work. And if you insist I call you Brian, then I insist you call me Eddie." So, Brian would play along. Good.

"Well then Eddie, I look forward to that dinner." Brian slipped him a sticky note." My phone number. Don't lose it."

As if. He would memorize it as soon as he looked at it.  
" Please keep your schedule clear, Brian." Morra had to admit it. He was having fun.

"I will, Eddie." Brian called as Morra walked out the Bullpen doors.

"Man, did you just set up a date with Senator Morra? "  
Ike asked in disbelief. 

"We'll see how well he does with the senator when he isn't on NZT." Rebecca interjected. Right, Brian almost forgot about that, but he could at least brag when his date goes successful on Saturday night. The date that he didn't even know if Morra was being serious about it or just messing with him and the team. Either way, he should get a suit to be ready for the maybe-date, just in case.

"What's this talk about a date?" Naz said as she walked out of her office. Well not right as she walked out, more like 3-4 minutes after.

"Brian's got a date with Senator Morra this Saturday." Boyle answered, straight to the point as always.

"About that," Brian turned to Naz, "can I have tomorrow off and a half day Saturday? I kind of need to get a suit."

Naz looked very mad when he asked, and a mad Naz was a scary Naz. "I'll put you on call tomorrow, and you can have a half day saturday, provided there are no large cases." Naz smartly compromised. 

"Great! Thanks Naz. You're the best. Really." She was, too. Now, he just needed a suit and to mentally prepare for his date.

"Now, before I was interupted, I was going to tell you all that you can leave after you finish your paperwork. " Naz said.   
It took Brian a while to finish without NZT, but he needed that pill for tomorrow, so he pulled through. 

The next day, Brian got up, took his NZT pill, and checked his phone before anything else. At seeing nothing interesting on his phone, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed before leaving for the day. Brian was of course disappointed that on his day off on NZT, he had to get a suit, but it couldn't be helped. He walked into a small cafe by his apartment and went to place and order." I'll have a half cap caramel macchiato, with a shot of espresso, and a squirt of hazelnut along with two raspberry doughnuts."

The woman just shook her head slightly at the order before speaking in a way to cheerful and fake voice."would you like any thing else?"At Brian's nod no, she continued." Then that'll be $9.72." After Brian paid and received his food and coffee, he found a quiet place to sit, eat, and look up tailor shops on his phone. When he finished eating and it seemed he found a suitable tailor (pun intended),Brian left.

Upon arrival, Taylor's tailor shop seemed a bit sketchy, but Brian went with it. The woman there, Taylor, seemed nice enough. "Well, your a sight for sore eyes. I thought I might have to close up shop early again." The elderly woman said.

"You don't get a lot of customers?" Brian was a bit shocked by that. She seemed nice enough, and everything she had in the shop seemed to be good quality.

"Not really, just a few regulars, but they don't often need a new suit or repair. Not many people need a tailor nowadays."

"Well, I certainly need a tailor."

"Of course! How may I help you young man?" The woman asked in an enthusiastic voice. 

"Do you think you can make me a suit by Saturday afternoon?"

"Well, it's Tuesday morning now, but I dont have any other customers, so it should be ready be then if we start now."

"Then let's start!" 

The woman, taylor, was as nice and unobtrusive as possible while taking the measurements. She didn't talk much throughout, but that was understandable with the way she was focused on her work.  
Soon enough the measurements were done with, and the only thing left was the design."so, what color and cut would you like?"

"I'm not sure, really. I'm not really a suit person, but I have a date and I want to look good for him." Brian was honestly nervous about the date, and he didn't have the slightest idea of what kind of suit he wanted.

"Then maybe I can make some suggestions?"as soon as she said it, Brian was nodding."great!" Taylor pulled out some some pictures and got to work. "Okay, I'm thinking just a plain dark grey for you. Maybe you could pair it with a light blue shirt? And if you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave the cut up to me while I make it."

"I'll let you get to it then, but first, how much will all this cost, and where can I get a good dress shirt, belt, and shoes?" 

"I'll add in the shirt, belt, and shoes and it should run you about $1,600. $1,500 if you want the other items somewhere else." She said with a smile.

"That sounds great! Thanks taylor. Do I pay you now, or when I come by Saturday?"

"When it's finished, of course."

After thanking Taylor again and leaving, Brian went home and started to research proper dining etiquette.

There was a lot to learn, but he already knew he had to be on NZT for the date, so he wasn't worried.

By nine, Brian was already exhausted from his early start that day and went to sleep.

........

Mike and Ike came by the next day to get him. They didn't have a case, so he figured it was going to be a slow day, and he was right. The exciting part of the day came after he left. He received a text message from Eddie(was it okay to call him that? He said it was).

'Brian, if you're still up for that date, I'll pick you up at 6:30 on Saturday.'-Eddie

'How should I dress?'-Brian  
He wanted to make sure a suit wasn't to fancy.

'A suit would be nice, but business casual is okay'- Eddie

'Alright. Ill see you then. Have a good night' -Brian   
Brian couldn't help but worry that they didn't have the kind of relationship to say something so casual to eachother, but that worry disappeared with the next message.

'I'm looking forward to it. I hope you sleep well.' -Morra 

Brian did sleep well. In fact, he slept better than he had in years, and it was all because he was going in a date with Eddie Morra on Saturday, which is only two days from now. Two whole days. How is he going to last?

Morra, on the other hand, hadn't slept all that well. He had dreamt of Brian. Brian's adorable hair, strong hands, lithe body, and what he would do to that body given the chance. It came as a surprise to him. Since NZT, Morra had hardly looked at a person in that way, and now, once again, Brian had changed everything. Nevertheless, he needed to focus on other things right now. Like the fact that Sans betrayed him, and Brian might think he needs to listen to him. Well, a text will have to do.

'Sans quit.'- Eddie.  
Simple. Straight to the point. It would have to do.

'So I don't have to listen to him anymore? Great! I'd prefer to listen directly to you anyways.'-Brian

How could Brian be this innocent? How can he say these things and not know what it does to Morra?

'Of course not. In fact, if he tries to get you to do anything, text me. Ill take care of it.'-Morra

'You mean you would have him killed. It's nice that you would go that far for me, but please don't. I trust you enough that I think you'll listen, though, so I'll still text you if he shows up.' Brian

Oh, Brian knew him so well.  
They continued to talk throughout the day, and learned quite a bit about eachother.   
At the end of the day, they told eachother good night and went to sleep thinking of the other.

On Friday morning, Brian was getting frustrated with the CJC's case load, or lack thereof, really.He had already sorted every file in this building and was sick of watching cat videos, so he went to annoy Rebecca and Boyle.   
"Hey guys!"  
"What do you want, Brian? Boyle and I have a lot of paperwork to do."  
"She's right brian. We don't have time for your games right now."  
"I thought this was supposed to be an elite squad. How come most of the time you guys are doing paperwork?"  
"So criminals like Mr. Pralines and cream can't get out of jail on a technicality." Really, Rebecca? Why did he ever tell her about that? He'll ignore it for now.  
"Can I go home, then? Its almost five, and I've finished what I was supposed to do."  
He knew he sounded whiney, but he also knew that's how he would get what he wanted.  
" I guess, Brian. go home."  
" alright, bye guys. have a good day." Brian was so glad to be out of there. He wanted to get home,so he could be well rested for his date tomorrow.  
He needed to be at his best to keep up with Eddie.

Brian's half day on Saturday went by really fast with no hiccups along the way. After he got out at 12, he went to Taylor's to get his suit and then he went to get lunch. He was home by two. Brian shaved then took a long shower and brushed his teeth. He finished that by 3:30.  
He had three hours left until Morra got there. He took an hour and a half nap, the he washed his face and started to get dressed and fix his hair. For good measure, he brushed his teeth again, and the he took one of his extra NZT pills.  
only ten minutes left.  
At 6:33, there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see Eddie.  
"Hey. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Brian joked.  
"Sorry about that. I spent a bit to much time primping."so Eddie could joke around. Good.  
"Well, it certainly shows." And it did. Eddie looked gorgeous in his deep blue suit.  
"We need to go, if we want to be in time for our reservation." If Brian weren't on NZT, he might not have noticed the slight blush of the senator's cheeks.  
" Then let's go."  
After they arrived at the restaurant and were seated, Eddie ordered for them and they began to talk again. 

Their food arrived along with a bottle of wine, and they started to eat, mainly discussing their days and other small talk.  
When the waitress came with their check, the were both extremely satisfied with the date, but neither wanted it to end.  
Back in Morra's car, the drive back to Brian's was a bit awkward. Both were so focused on not letting the other know they didn't want it to end, that they hardly spoke. When they reached Brian's apartment, Brian knew that if he didn't speak know, they might not do this again. "Do you want to come in? We can watch a movie or something."  
Morra was inwardly overjoyed by that question. " I'd love to watch a movie, but maybe we can watch Game of Thrones instead?"  
"You like Game of Thrones? I have all seven seasons on blu ray! Let's go!" Brian half dragged Eddie upstairs and made him sit down before setting up season one.   
Morra was a bit shocked by Brian's forceful attitude, but he was happy that Brian wanted to spend time with him.  
"Do you want any thing to drink or some popcorn or something?"  
"What do you have?"  
"Coke, mello yello, Dr pepper, beer, wine, water, tea, and coffee."  
Morra got up and went over to Brian. "I'll make us tea if you make the popcorn."  
"Sounds good"   
After showing Morra where all the stuff was and popping the popcorn, they made it back before the intro was over with a cup of tea each and a bowl of popcorn.  
"I have to say that Daenarys is probably my favorite character." Oh good. Morra liked to talk during shows. Brian didn't know what he would do if Morra didn't want to talk.  
"You just like her dragons, don't you?"  
"I like her trying to take over Westeros, too."  
"I like Jon snow the best."  
"I bet you just think he's attractive."  
"He does have a nice ass."  
"Not as nice as yours"  
Brian was shocked, but he couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror on Morra's face.  
"Well, I must have a pretty nice ass then." Brian said as he crawled over to Morra, leaned against him, and kissed him.  
"If this is what I get for complimenting you, then how about I tell you everything else I like about you?"  
"Hmm? Like what?"  
"Your selfless personality, for one."  
"Gotta do better than that" though even as he said that, Brian moved into Morra's lap and kissed him again.  
"Brian, I won't be able to stop myself if we go any further than this."   
"I do want to continue this, but it is late, and we both have stuff to do tomorrow."  
"I should be getting home, too."  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay and be my pillow tonight?"  
"I can't. I have to be up early, and I wouldn't have time to go home and get ready, but if you can come with me, I can be your pillow." Morra had that cute blush again.  
" I'd love to. I just need to get some clothes and stuff for tomorrow."  
After Brian packed a small bag, they set out, and Brian shot a text to Mike and Ike that he would come in on his own tomorrow. When they arrived at Morra's mansion, because it really can't be called any thing else, Brian was too tired to take a look at anything on the walk to the bedroom. He sat his bag beside Morra's bed.   
"Could you point me to the bathroom?"   
Morra pointed at a door on the other side of the room, and Brian went in to brush his teeth and use the toilet.  
He put his tooth brush back in his bag, and laid down next to Morra and cuddled up into his side.

In the morning, Morra woke him up with breakfast and an NZT pill.  
"Thanks!"  
"How can you be so cheerful in the morning?" Morra looked half asleep as he said it.  
"Dunno. Ive always been a morning person."  
"I have to leave in ten minutes. Stay as long as you want to. It's about 6:20 now."  
"I gotta get ready for work soon. Do you mind if I use your shower?"  
"You can use anything here, Brian."  
"Thanks, Eddie" Brian said with a kiss.  
Morra left soon, and Brian ate, showered, and dressed before doing the same.  
He took his bag into the office, quickly hiding it in the file room. He didn't need questions, but he got them anyways.  
"You look happy today." Damn it, Rebecca. Why did she have to be so observant?  
"Date go well last night?" Boyle could be as bad as Rebecca.  
"He texted us saying he would get a ride to work instead of having us pick him up." Ike, after all Brian had done for him.  
"At least I can still count on Mike"  
"I just can't believe you slept with a senator"  
"We didn't sleep together. . . At least not figuratively."  
At the four stares directed towards him, he couldn't help but laugh slighlty.  
"What? Eddie's a good pillow. He's really warm, too, and he smells nice."   
"I hope your discussing the case I just assigned you" Naz. Always there to keep him from rambling.  
"Right. . . Mike and Ike will fill you in on the way, Brian. "  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
In the car, Mike was the first to speak. "A woman was raped and murdered in an alley behind that new taco place. "  
"Crunchy Crew? Where they only serve crunchy tacos and it looks pirate themed?"  
"That's the one. The nypd gave the case to us because no one knows who the woman is. They asked around, put her picture up, everything, But it's like she's a ghost."really, ike. Why did you have to say ghost?  
"Alright, we're here."  
The crime scene was disgusting, as usual. And as usual, Brian solved the case in a couple hours. He sat in the file room for a couple hours and began to text Morra.  
'Last night was great. We should do it again soon.'-Brian 3:04

'Maybe skip dinner and GoT and go straight to cuddling.'-Brian3:24

'Or eat while watching Got and cuddling'-Brian3:56

'Maybe eat first. It would be uncomfortable to eat and cuddle.'-Morra 4:02

'That sounds great!'-Brian 

'Maybe tonight? Or is that to soon?'-Morra 

'I don't think we should put societal norms on ourselves like that. We're both extraordinary people, and we should just do what feels right.'-Brian

'Is that a yes?'-Morra 

'How can i say no to cuddling with the greatest pillow ever?'-Brian 

'I'll come over, say 7:30, tonight then. Ill bring food, too.'-Morra 

'Sounds good. Chinese?'-Brian

'I have to go to a meeting, now. Ill see you at 7:30.'-Morra 

'Alright. I can hardly wait.'-Brian

The rest of the day was rather uneventful until the end.  
"Why are you so eager to leave?" Rebecca stood there with a slight smirk on her face.  
"I happen to have a life outside of work and need to be home by 7:00."  
"So you have another date?" Boyle was in a teasing mood.   
"With who?" Really? mike can't be this dense.  
"Senator Morra, of course."  
"Another date with the senator? You must really like him." Ike gets it, atleast.  
"I thought you guys got that in your heads earlier."  
"Alright, Brian, have fun on your date."Why is Rebecca being so snide?

As soon as Brian got home, he cleaned up a bit and set up GoT to where they left off, episode 3.  
When he finished, there came a knock at his door, and he practically ran to answer it.  
Morra smiled at seeing the slight flush on Brian's cheeks.  
He walked in, and they both sat on the couch and began to eat after Brian started the episode.  
After they both finished, Brian put his head against Morra's chest and ended up half on top of him.  
"Greatest pillow ever?" Morra smiled as he said it.  
"What would be the point of lying about something like that?"  
"To keep cuddling with me?"  
"Well, the reason why I want to keep cuddling with you is because you're the greatest pillow ever. "  
"Maybe you think I'm such a great pillow because you fit so perfectly against me."  
"That could be it." Brian said as he pressed his lips against Morra's.  
"I don't have to be up until 10:00 tomorrow."  
"I'm off."

Morra placed his hands on Brian's ass and kissed him again. "Bedroom or here?" Brian managed to say. "Bedroom."  
They both stripped on the way to the bed. When they got there, Brian laid back and pulled Morra on top of him. Their lips connected again, and their hands travelled over the others chests and sides. After a couple minutes of this, Brian reached into a drawer and pulled out lube, hesitating before speaking. "You're clean right? I want you to come inside of me."  
"Oh God, Brian. Keep talking like that, and I'll come before I can even get inside you."  
Morra went to take the lube from Brian, but Brian pushed his hand away. " I want to give you a show."  
Morra couldn't help the loud, breathy moan that escaped his lips. Brian smiled at him before turning around and slipping a lubed up finger into his tight ass. It'd been a while since he had done anything like this, but his body remembered, and he quickly worked himself up to three fingers. Not long after that, he was practically begging for Morra to fuck him. Morra eventually got over seeing Brian's fingers in his ass when Morra himself could be and plunged his weeping cock into Brian's tight hole. Both were letting themselves loose, and the room quickly became too hot, their bodies slick and sliding against the other as they grunted, moaned, and screamed the others name. Soon enough, Brian was clenching his tight hole around Morra's hot cock and coming while yelling Morra's name. Morra needed just a few more thrusts to finish himself in Brian's hole.  
They ended up lying next to eachother panting and coming down from their high. "Oh my god. . .Why did we wait until now to do that?" Morra chuckles at Brian's question before answering.  
"I'm not sure. We both certainly enjoyed it quite a bit."  
"A bit? My ass is quivering . I don't think I've ever felt better in my life. Taking NZT doesn't even come close to comparing to this."  
"It's nice to know you think so highly of me. Personally, I don't think that anybody else can come close to comparing to your absolutely amazing ass. "   
"So. . . When are we going to do this again?"   
" we're going to have to wait for our schedules to meet up again."  
"That sucks. Sleep here tonight?"  
"I planned to."  
"Good, because I don't think I could let you leave. You're just to comfy."  
"Comfy?"  
"Mmhmm. Smell nice, too." From the way Brian was slurring his words, Morra could tell he was about to fall asleep. Not really all that surprising since Morra was in the same boat. within minutes they were asleep, wrapped around eachother.

The next morning, Brian got up at about 7:30 and slipped away to make breakfast. He heard movement at about 8:00, meaning Morra was awake. Morra came out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom where Brian heard the shower start up. By the time Morra was out, about 8:30, breakfast was finished.  
Brian had just finished setting the table when Morra, wearing a grey suit, came in.  
"I knew I smelled food when I woke up."  
"I'm not the best cook, but I hope you like everything."  
"How could I not since I know you made it for me" Morra said before he pressed his lips against Brian's.  
"You don't have time for this. You need to eat, and then you'll have to leave."  
"I know. I wish I didn't have to go."  
"I wish every morning could be like this"  
"Why can't it be?" Morra just had to get his hopes up, didn't he?  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"We should move in together."  
"The FBI won't let me go anywhere they don't have access to.'  
"Then we'll get a new place. An apartment, like this one, but big enough for two people."  
"That sounds amazing."  
"Or we can elope." Morra added with a chuckle.  
"That sounds amazing, too. As long as I'm with you, I'll go anywhere."  
"How about going to your family's house today to tell them about us?"  
"Will you come with me?" Brian was, understandably, worried that his family would half-disown him again.  
"I can finish up by two. We'll get a late lunch. Then, we'll go see them, together."  
"Alright. Now, eat."  
The ate in relative silence and Morra was out the door by 10:30. Brian had asked his mom if she was alright with him bringing someone to dinner tonight and if she could call a family dinner. She had, to his dismay, said yes to both. 

On the way to Brian's mother's house later that evening , Brian was internally freaking out.

It was noticable by the time that they arrived that Brian was nervous. When Morra parked the car, he turned to brian. " Why are you so nervous about this?"  
"What if they don't like you? Or if you don't like them? I wouldn't know how to handle it if the most important people in my life didn't like eachother!"  
"Brian, you are important to me and to your family. Even if we don't like eachother, we will get along for you."  
"Thanks" they were walking up the steps now. Brian's mother opened the door before either could knock. Morra held out something that Brian hadn't even notice he was holding. Looking at it now, it was a bottle of wine.   
"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Finch. It's a pleasure to meet the family of the most important person in my life."  
"Oh! How sweet. Thank you! Come in, please."  
Inside the house Brian's mother pulled Brian towards the dining room. " If you wouldn't mind to stay right here for a minute, Mr. Morra." At Eddie's nod, she pulled Brian to the dining room.  
"Where's this mysterious date of yours, Brian?" Sometimes Brian hated his brother.   
"Brian, here, has brought senator Edward Morra into our house and didn't tell me about it." She whisper-yelled.  
"Morra? Really, Brian? I didn't know you were bi." God, he loves his sister when she isn't having sex with Ike.  
His dad stayed silent throughout all this until now.  
" please tell me you didn't leave a senator standing in front of our door." At his wife's horrified look, he sighed.  
"I'm so sorry about that, senator Morra."   
"It's fine, really, but please, call me Eddie."then he smiled that charming smile that he just knew made Brian's knees weak.  
"Please, sit."   
"Thank you" Morra said as he sat in the chair to Brian's left. Dinner itself was relatively uneventful. Morra put on the charm that he usually used on crowds and he and Brian were on NZT and had no slip ups. Morra acted to be only above average intelligence and Brian did the same. They both had fun and were glad that Brian's family accepted Morra easily enough.   
It stayed that way until Brian mention moving in together.  
"Eddie and I were talking about moving in together and we just wanted you guys to know about us before then."  
"Brian! You've barely been together a month!"  
"Mom! I love him!"  
"Does he love you?"  
"I do"  
"It's best to stay out of it until they're done." Brian's sister half whispered to Morra.  
"I won't. I don't care that she is his mother. I won't stand for anyone questioning my love for Brian."  
"I don't care if you're a senator or not! I barely know you! My son barely knows you! And your both going to just spring this on us!"  
"I would have told you earlier, but I knew you would react like this!" Morra couldn't help the happy feeling he had at how Brian was defending their love from his parents. Parent, really. His dad had hardly said a word all night.   
"Get out, Brian. I don't want you crying to me when he breaks your heart."  
"That won't happen."  
"Brian, wait." So his dad can speak.  
" your mother will calm down soon. I'm a bit shocked by this, too, you know. This is the first time we're meeting mr. Morra, and all of a sudden you're going to live together."  
"That's the thing, dad. It isn't sudden. I've known Eddie for a while. We just only started dating a month ago."   
In the car.  
" should you have told him you've known me for a while?"  
"He knows I'm on NZT."  
"How?"  
"I needed someone to talk to, and he's a lawyer, so I hired him so he couldn't tell anyone else."  
"Smart."   
"Rebecca Harris thought of it."  
"She's a smart woman. I'm glad you have a friend like her."  
"I wish you had a friend like her."  
"Why would I need one? I have you."  
"I know, but you've gone too long without someone to confide in."  
"I have. I won't argue with you over that, but that has already changed, and, even with NZT, we can't change the past, though I wish I had asked you on a date sooner."  
"I do too. Maybe my family would have taken it better if we'd been dating a while longer."  
"I'm sorry about that. I pushed you to tell them"  
"No, theyre at fault. They decided how they felt about it as soon as we told them and didn't care enough to listen to what we said. I won't be the one to go back to them. Ill make them come to me."  
"Brian, they're your family. They love love you. They just don't like me."  
"I don't know why. You were nothing less than perfect in front of them."  
"Only in front of them?" Morra couldn't help but tease.  
"Of course! You are well beyond perfect around me."  
They arrived at Brian's apartment soon after that and quickly went inside.   
"I don't guess I can stay the night?"  
"I assumed you were. I can go to your place tomorrow, and we can alternate until we find a good place for us."  
"I have a realtor narrowing down some places for us."  
They moved into the bedroom and laid down.  
"That sounds good." Brian mumbled, tiredly. They fell asleep in each others arms.  
In the morning, Brian woke up to a cold bed and a note.  
'Brian, I had to leave early to get a clean suit and get to my meeting on time. There's breakfast on the table. Have a good day. I love you.  
Love, Eddie'  
Short, sweet, simple, and to the point. That's just like Eddie.  
He quickly ate and left for the CJC.   
Upon arrival, he got a few strange looks at the smile on his face, but it all seemed fine until he got to Rebecca's desk.  
"Oh my god! You slept with him, didn't you?" Did she really have to yell it?  
"Slept with who?" Really, mike? You're going to act dumb?  
"Like you don't know. She means senator Morra, right?" Ike, always the perceptive one of the two.  
"Of course she does." Brian's just glad Boyle said it instead of him having to.  
"It isn't really your business, is it?" That's right, brian. Play it like that.  
"Uh, of course it is. I want details!" Rebecca can be such a girl sometimes.   
"Fine. We went out for lunch. Then, we went to my parents place and got yelled at for an hour. Then we went to mine and did the do."  
"Gotta give more than that brian."  
"Sorry. I'm not on NZT yet. I don't have perfect recall."  
"Not to mention you all have a case." Naz to the rescue.  
"So. . . What are we doing?"   
"Seems we get to visit your boyfriend, brian. There was a break in and a murder at Edward Morra's home last night. It wasn't discovered until two hours ago, at 7:00 am." Rebecca answered after skimming the file Naz handed her.  
"Great! Let's go." One nzt pill and a thirty minute drive later, Brian, rebecca, and Boyle were at Morra's mansion.  
" the file says it happened in the dining room. Any Idea where that is?" Rebecca asked as they walked in the huge place.   
"Yeah, it's over here." Brian said as he began to lead the way.  
"What do we have?" Rebecca asked as she walked in.  
"A woman, mid thirties, name's Denise Roberts. Two shots to the stomach."  
"Denise Roberts?"  
"Yeah, you know her?" Boyle asked Brian.  
"Not personally. She was the real estate agent Eddie hired to sell this place. She had a key and was coming to access the value of it. I guess someone was already here or came in while she was here. Either way, she wasn't here this morning when I left." Brian finished up.  
"Okay, so I guess that rules out your boyfriend."   
"What happened here? Why is the FBI in my home?" Morra asked as he came in.   
"Eddie! Sorry, but you can't come over here. There was a murder. Go upstairs and get some clothes to bring to my place. I'll come with you" that last part was a half question directed towards Rebecca and at her nod, he went.  
They packed a small bag and kissed a bit before going back down.   
"Do you know who did it?"  
"Not exactly, but maybe you can help with that. It would have had to been a large man, atleast 180lbs and atleast 6'3. Blond hair. He would have just been hired muscle. Another person was with him, a woman, redhead, around 120lbs and 5'6. She would wear stilettos and dress smart."  
"My campaign manager had always had a grudge against me. Start there. Her name is Wendy Bouvillierre."  
"Thanks."   
Brian went back to the dining room and looked at Rebecca before speaking.   
"Wendy Bouvillierre."   
"Who?"  
"Campaign manager."  
They gathered up the evidence and within the day Ms. Bouvillierre was arrested.  
"You! You took him from me. I spent years going after him and then,you come in with your slut ways and steal him!"  
"Quite the mouth on her." Morra said.  
Brian hummed in agreement before kissing Morra in front of the press. 

Two weeks later, Morra found a perfect apartment and they both moved in as quick as possible. The mansion was sold shortly after they moved in. Brian continued to help the FBI and Morra ran for president. They were happy together and perfect for eachother. Brian's family never fully accepted Morra but they knew they would have to deal with it to keep Brian around. The others at the CJC constantly teased Brian, but they all were happy for him. The relationship really helped with Morra's press and public views, but even if it hadn't, he would still be with Brian because he and Brian love eachother.


End file.
